


Drowning in Magic

by DesertVixen



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Backstory, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Vanessa is trapped inside Ursula...





	Drowning in Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).

Vanessa pitied the young mermaid. 

She was not the first besotted young woman that Ursula had tricked. Oh, Vanessa had wanted to cry out and warn the young girl to swim away, as fast as she could, and never come back. But Ariel wanted the young man she had saved – not because he was a handsome prince, but because she loved him. More than that, Ariel wanted to be a part of the world above the water.

Vanessa’s world.

Sadly, Vanessa knew she would not be the last woman Ursula tricked.

Vanessa had truly had no choice when she bargained with the old sea-witch. Once, she had been a sea-captain’s wife who had accompanied him on his voyages. In some ways, she was Ariel’s opposite – a young woman who wondered about the world beneath the waves, who gloried in the power and majesty of the ocean. 

Until the day that their ship had been caught in a horrible storm, and all of Vanessa’s concern had been for her husband and daughter. Now, Vanessa knew it had been no storm, but a horrible spell and attack by the sea witch. Vanessa had seen the horror of the slippery black tentacles and known that it was the dreaded sea-witch, whom hardened captains discussed only in whispers. 

She had bargained her beauty for the lives of her daughter and husband, and the sea-witch had accepted her trade. Vanessa was glad to live her limited existence, knowing that her family was safe.

Now, finally, Ursula had decided to make use of Vanessa’s beauty.

She wished she could stop her, wished she could keep her from using Vanessa’s beauty and Ariel’s voice to entrance the young prince. But as much as she pitied her, she was helplessly trapped, drowning under all of Ursula’s black magic.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the dark-tinged backstory for Vanessa!
> 
> Edited 5 Jan 2020 for a misplaced name.


End file.
